Frozen Memories
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: He'd hadn't thought much of the woman who came to save him, wearing that suit of power armour. Not that he wasn't grateful, mind you. But it wasn't until she emerged that his entire world was thrown upside down. The ghosts of Nick's past had made their way into his present. Rated M for violence and sexual themes.


The moment he heard the gunshots he figured he'd either been rescued or someone had taken a strong dislike to the poor ol' goon who had been taunting him not moments before. If he had been anyone else the appearance of a giant tin can wearing stranger might have spooked him, but desperate times, as they used to say.

"Hey, you. I don't know who you are, but we've got about three minutes before they realize that muscles-for-brains ain't coming back. Ya think you can get this door open?" From where he was standing he could just make out a quick nod before the titan walked over to the terminal outside the Overseer's office. Oh good, he didn't even have to mention the damn thing. A moment later and the door opened.

"Gotta love the irony of the reverse damsel in distress scenario. Question is, why did our hero risk life and limb for an old private eye?" Pulling out a pack of cigarettes from a pocket, a habit from a long bygone past, he tapped the pack and set the cigarette that popped up into his mouth. Putting the pack away he lit a match with the ease of someone long practiced at it and set the smoke alight.

At first it seemed as though his saviour was going to do what any newcomer did and blatantly ask about his being a synth. The folks of Diamond City, flawed as they were, at least accepted him. If not for himself then at least for the services he provided. But instead they just took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking.

"My baby is missing. His name's Shaun. But I don't know who took him, or where they went." The voice that came from inside the suit was metallic, but clearly feminine. He'd seen and heard many parents coming to beg him to find their kids, and each time it tugged at his very soul. If he even had one. Even so, this was no place to talk about the case.

"A missing kid, huh? Well, you came to the right man. If not the right place. I've been cooped up in here for weeks. Turns out the runaway daughter I came here to find wasn't kidnapped. She's Skinny Malone's new flame, and she's got a mean streak." The silence from his saviour reminded him that this was no place to be standing around and he coughed to clear his throat. Even if he didn't actually have a throat to clear.

"Anyway, you got troubles, and I'm glad to help. But now ain't the time. Let's blow this joint, then we'll talk." Leading the way out of the room he pulled out his revolver. It wasn't quite like the guns he remembered wielding back when he was a detective, and human, but it did the job.

It took them a while, sneaking and only fighting when they had to, but they eventually confronted Skinny and his dame. Somehow his new friend convinced her to run back to her family. Coming from someone in a giant tin can it was actually pretty impressive. Malone gave them to the count of ten and they decided to get the hell out of there. By the time they made it outside he'd never been more happy to see the sky in his entire life.

"Ah, look at that commonwealth sky. Never thought something so naturally ominous could end up looking so inviting…" After taking a moment to revel in his freedom he turned back to the stranger who'd risked everything to come save him.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. How did you know where to find me anyway? Not many people knew where I went…" The question had been burning in his mind ever since she'd arrived. It couldn't have been pure chance, could it?

"Your secretary, Ellie. She sent me." Ah, that would explain it. Good old Ellie, always looking out for him.

"She did? I should give her a raise." He half chuckled, looking at the ground for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Now, you mentioned something about your son, Shaun, and how he went missing. I want you to come to my office in Diamond City. Give me all the details. Besides, I think you've earned a chance to sit down and clear your head." The woman agreed, but she said she had some business to take care of nearby first. He promised to meet her at the agency and headed back toward Diamond City.

The moment Ellie saw him she was synthetic man couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips at her actions. He was just as glad to be home.

A day passed before he heard the footsteps of someone, or something, large and heavy outside his doorway. He was in the midst of looking over some unsolved case files when the stranger came inside. Smiling he stood from his desk and motioned to the chair across from him.

"Glad to see you actually showed up. Why don't you have a seat and we'll get started." Walking a little out of the way he heard the telltale sound of the suit's unlocking mechanism and felt a little relieved. At least now he'd be able to see the face of his mysterious rescuer. What he didn't account for was the sudden kick in his fans as his body started to tremble and processors overheat. Stumbling slightly he put out his hand to catch himself on his desk and missed, nearly bowling Ellie over as she grabbed for him.

"Nick! Nick, what's wrong!?" But his eyes never even glanced her way. All he could think of, all he could see, was the face of the beautiful woman before him. A ghost that should be long dead and buried.

"Jenny."

[The dialogue will change quite a bit after this, though some of the scripted event dialogue will stay the same as in the game.]


End file.
